Bloody Army
by Torii
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Havoc had a brother or sister? In the past, he saw family disappear one by one, now, some return. Another war is brewing for the military, a blood war...
1. Brothers

**Chapter 1: Brothers**

Walking down the halls in central headquarters at 6:00 in the morning was not something Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc liked to do. Especially since he was up half the damn night because of a little watery accident. No, not _that _kinda accident. During sometime in the night, he had woken up with a start and water had exploded suddenly from the sink pipes, causing his kitchen in the apartment to fill with puddles of water. Jean had cleaned up the entire kitchen and then went over his paper work again then fell asleep on the couch before getting up again after 2 hours and going to the military headquarters.

His shoulder sulked as he dragged his feet to the office where he, the others and the Colonel had worked. He didn't feel right though. Not at all. And the others had noticed it as well, his sudden paleness, his eyes becoming a bit brighter then usual, and for the _first _time, he had only gone through half a pack of cigarettes, instead of three a day. Something was terribly wrong with him.

He opened the door and noticed no one but Sergeant Major Kain Fury absent-mindedly fixing the Colonel's phone, which he had accidentally burst into small flames. He trudged over to his desk and flopped down, before mumbling a morning to the smaller militant. Fury looked over at Jean ready to say hello but stopped as he saw the man with his head planted on his desk, his shoulders slack.

"Are you alright Sir?" he asked, stopping his phone fixing and staring at the Lieutenant with a worried look. "Did you get dumped again?" Typical question Fury.

Mumbling, Jean raised his arms onto the desk and rested his chin on them. "No...Just 3 hours of sleep does this to you. Don't you ever experience it Fury..." he stated and closed his eyes, resting them until the Colonel came, along with Riza Hawkeye and her damned paperwork. Fury made an 'O' sound and silently went back to work.

'What _did _happen last night anyway...the damned water wasn't even on...' Jean thought, placing his forehead on his hands, thinking. It was very confusing. Very. It had never happened before, well, maybe once when he was younger and still living on a farm, but still, it was just a lake back then. 'A lake...' he thought and slowly started to fall asleep at his desk, his tenseness suddenly going slack.

But, the nice rest went by quickly, until a heavy slap to the back sent him straight up and out of the chair instantly. He fell back with a heavy gasp and stared up at Second Lieutenant Haymens Breda, the dumbass of pranks. "Havoc, you of all people, shouldn't be sleeping on the job!!" he chuckled and held out a hand for Jean to use to stand up, but only to have it whacked away by the glaring Lieutenant.

"Idiot..." Jean muttered and stood up again, sitting back down in his chair and going back to his previous look of sleepiness. Breda looked over at Fury who helplessly shrugged. He then leaned over and stared at Jean in the face.

"What's your problem?" he asked with a bit of annoyance. All he got was a grunt. Breda was no pushover, and when one of the others pushed him over the edge by not speaking to him when spoken to, well, it sometimes ends badly. "Havoc, stop hiding stuff. I _know _something's wrong with you, yet you don't say anything! Do you want Hawkeye to notice it's affecting your work?!" he asked, half shouting at his equal.

"What's affecting his work...?" a voice said from the door. Breda looked up quickly and saluted at First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who had a stack of papers in her arms as she silently walked over to his desk across from Jean's. She placed her papers down and stared at Breda with her garnet eyes. "I asked you a question Lieutenant."

Breda looked at Jean and stated what he thought. "I think something is wrong with Havoc and he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want help. And, to top it off, it is affecting his work." Jean turned his head slightly to the right to stare up at Breda with narrowed icy blue eyes. "Don't glare at me Havoc."

"Is this true Havoc?" Hawkeye asked, walking over and crossing her arms over her chest. Jean made no move whatsoever and only stared at the desk in front of him, completely ignoring her and Breda. Hawkeye, getting to answer from him bent down to his slouched form and looked at his face before sighing and placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're a little above normal warmth Havoc, and you _have _been acting strange lately. It commonly shows you're getting sick."

Breda stared at Hawkeye questionably and then at Jean, who didn't move. "You think so? I thought he was just P.M.S.ing." he said, chuckling. That didn't last long, soon he was on his ass, rubbing his cheek from where Jean stood up and hit him with his fist. "What was that for?!"

"Just shut up Breda..." Jean had said coldly and left, exiting through the door, passing Warrant Officer Farman on the way. The older man looked back at Jean's walking away form and then look at the inside of the office.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hawkeye shook her head and stared at Breda who growled. Everyone else was silently waiting then until their Colonel returned to the office.

* * *

Jean swiftly walked, or jogged down the stairs leading to the outside of the headquarters, opened the door and walked out, wind blowing at his face quickly. He didn't mean to snap and actually his Breda, but the man was being so damn prying and bastard like. He didn't want to take it, and his mood had already worsened before the hit. The others probably had begun gossip about him, because whenever Jean Havoc got mad, it was something personal, or something that got right under his skin.

"Bastards..." he growled and sat down with a huff under the tree he usually went under to relax or calm his nerves. Usually, he would light up a smoke and lean back, but this time he sat with crossed legs and his elbows resting on his legs, with his head in his palms. Nothing was right with him. He wanted to know. But, he couldn't? Why...

'I feel like throwing up...' the man thought and licked his dry lips. Maybe he _was _just getting sick, but it didn't feel like it. He sighed. Sitting here was _not _making him feel better, it made him feel worse. To stop the feeling, Jean made to stand up, only to be knocked to the ground again with an earthquake like force.

As soon as his hands touched the ground, water gisers gushed from it and sprayed everywhere. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, backing up into the tree, staring with awe at the gisers as they started twisting around each other, forming one big giser. Water didn't do that, did it? Without a second glance, Jean watched as the water actually turned toward him and shot at him. "AHH!" he ducked out of the way, the tree being demolished by the water.

Jean rolled onto his knees and stood up before sprinting away with a trail of rouge water behind him, wanting to attack. 'What the hell is going on here! Water ain't alive, it don't move!!!' he thought desperately, before turning the corner of the headquarters and into Roy Mustang, the Colonel and landed on his back with a thump, Mustang doing the same.

The Colonel looked up and stared at Jean with confused eyes, then narrowed them. "Lieutenant Havoc, what are you doing outside? You're supposed to be inside doing paperwork!" he shouted, and stood up, dusting himself off from the fall before grasping Jean arm and pulling him up.

Jean bowed his head slightly and did a salute. "Sorry sir..." he mumbled, before quickly and confused, looked behind him. 'Huh...where...'

"Is something wrong Lieutenant?" Roy asked his subordinate who slowly shook his head. "Then hurry up and get inside, I think it's going to rain..." he muttered detestably, before walking into the front doors.

Jean stared at the area around him with a confused and tired gaze, "What...just happened..." he whispered, blinking. A water drop rolled down the side of his face as he stared up at the sky. More drops fell and just as the Colonel said, it had started raining. Jean was confused, what was happening.

* * *

"A new subordinate sir?" Roy said into the phone that Fury had fixed, his eyebrow rising. "A general." Jean lifted his head up as he walked into the office, Roy's gazed quickly fixed on him, giving him a confused look. Jean shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Breda who glared at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did before."

Breda smirked and slapped Jean again on the back. "Ah, its okay! But, hear this. We're going to have another militant in this office, he's a general too, and uses Alchemy!" Breda said excitedly.

"I see..." Jean whispered and sat at his desk, going to work.

Roy nodded to the phone. "A family member...? Oh..."

Across the line, Major Armstrong laughed. "I knew he was related to one of your subordinates Colonel, he kind of looks related to him. He actually can't wait to make it over there, and to see his brother again and work under the Flame Alchemist he said. , he would like to speak to you." Armstrong handed the phone over a young man looking to be in his late 20s.

"Ah, Colonel sir? Ah, pleased to meet you, it will be an honor to work under you and with my little brother. Huh...? No, he doesn't...no, don't tell him. It'll be a surprise. What? You're going to tell him anyway? Aw, colonel! Hehe, ah okay, I'll see you all tomorrow." The General hung up.

Roy straightened his back and looked over at Hawkeye who was looking at him. "Who was that sir?" she asked.

The Colonel smiled and crossed his arms. "We're getting a new subordinate, and he's a general. So, you all have to be on your best behaviors tomorrow morning. He's being transferred from Southern Headquarters."

Breda slapped his hands together. "Great, did he sound like a nice man? Or a war monger like Archer?" he muttered. Roy nodded at the nice man, making Breda sigh.

Looking up from his newspaper, Farman smiled. "It'll be nice to have someone new to work with. We _DO_ have one extra desk anyway, right?" he said and went back to his newspaper and coffee. Fury nodded and looked over to Jean who was busy writing. "What do you think of the new officer Havoc?"

"Dunno, until I see em'."

"Oh..." Fury whispered.

"Lieutenant Havoc, I need to speak to you for a second."

"Yes sir...?" Jean muttered, looking over at the Colonel. He waited, then shrugged, standing up and walking over to where Roy sat. "Yes...?"

Smirking, Roy stared at Jean, earning a wince from the man. "The General, he has the same last name as you. He told me that he couldn't wait to see his brother again. He asked me not to tell you, but...I felt I had to anyway." He blinked at Jean's shocked face staring down at him. "Is something the matter Lieutenant?"

'Brother...'He winced inwardly. "Listen, Colonel...I don't have a brother. All my family is gone," he stated, his eyes going cold again.

"I don't know about that, he specifically told me you were his brother."

Jean turned swiftly around let out a low growl. "I don't have any family members that are alive alright? Last time I saw any, it was ten years ago. Besides, my brother was killed in the war..." he muttered, going back to his desk, giving the Colonel a cold shoulder. Roy frowned, and looked at Hawkeye who nodded, leaving the office.

* * *

**Next Day**

Jean's fingers tapped unconsciously against his desk as he and the others waited for the new officer to arrive. It was clearly shown he was nervous to meet this man, who had claimed to be his brother who had died in the war 10 years. "He's not going to bite Havoc," Roy had told him, and now he was sitting calmly in his chair, staring at the door.

'Yeah...right...' he thought, and lowered his head into his open hands.

Hawkeye would be back soon with the officer, she was ordered by Roy to ask some questions about the General's work and family, and report back to him. The Colonel let his eyes wander to Jean who was breathing deeply and his shoulders were shaking slightly. He would have been concerned, but instead he was slightly sympathetic.

The door suddenly swung open, and there stood Hawkeye with a tall man standing behind her. She moved showing his full body and face with a calm grin on it. He stood about 6'1, just about an inch taller then Jean. He wore the normal dress attire, a medal on the side like Roy's. His face was a bit tanned, his hair short and light brown, pulled into a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were a similar steel blue though, very similar. His shoulders were broad, and he also had a nice build.

He stood with his arms crossed. "Well, hello everyone. Colonel." He nodded at Roy and the others and strode over, passing Jean who had let go a cold aura around him. He was hiding. The General smiled down at Roy and saluted with a grin. "General Andre Havoc at your service."

Under his arms, Jean's eyes were wide.

"It's good to have you here General Havoc. I think you'll find my office to be fairly interesting while you're my subordinate." Andre smiled and nodded, before looking over his shoulder at the room, and then down at the man hiding himself. "I'm guessing you'd like to talk to him. He's been fairly uncooperative since I told him yesterday."

"Thought so." Andre turned around and stood right behind Jean's chair, placing his hands down on the top. "Hey brat," he said with a grin. Jean didn't move. "You really believed those bastards back in southern when they said that about me? You're so gullible." Again, Jean didn't move, except for the tense in his shoulders. "Oh come on! Let me look at you. I haven't seen you in ten years!"

Everyone was now staring at the two. Breda coughed. In the silence, a chair screeched softly across the ground, Jean standing up abruptly and walked swiftly out of the room, without looking at everyone. No one saw his face at all; they didn't see how scared he looked.

"Aww damnit. Please, excuse me while I go give my little brother a lecture. C-ya!" Andre called and dashed out of the room, his eyebrows knitted together angrily.

Breda stared at the now closed door with wide eyes, "Little" Fury added, "Brother?"

Roy nodded with his eyes shut and crossed his arms over his chest. Hawkeye walked over to where he sat and asked, "Are you sure it was right to add him to our office. Lieutenant Havoc seems to not approve at all."

"Ah, he'll be fine. Now, where's my coffee?" Roy asked.

Farman looked over at Breda and Fury. "I never knew Havoc was _that _disapproving of family..." he whispered to them, earning nods from the two of them. The three of them then blinked and looked at each other before quietly making their way out of the office, following the pair of Havoc brothers.

The turned the corner quickly, the quick steps of Andre giving them a lead to where Jean had gone. The stopped shortly, seeing the two brothers at the end of one hall.

"Why did you just walk away like that Jean? You don't know how much I missed seeing my little brother, do you?" Andre growled. He had a tight hold of Jean's shoulder, the latter still shaking. "Listen, you're a stupid ass if you believed the officers at the site where that lunatic had..."

"_What else could I think?!_" Jean shouted, the first words he had said in a while. His head snapped up from it lowered position and he turned swiftly around, shoving his brother, the general into the side of the walls, his eyes cold. "_What else could I think! _They _told_ me you and everyone else was dead! They even showed me the bodies, everyone's! Including yours!" Jean choked, shoulders shaking with rage as he stared down at the ground again, emotions rushing through his eyes like wildfire.

"How could you have survived..." Jean said again, softly. "I saw everything those...bastards did to you, Krista, mom...and dad. Are you telling me that all that was staged, or a lie?!" he growled, his hands clenching into fists. "**_You all left me_**!! A fifteen year old alone after watching his family get slaughtered! And now, you come back and tell me your alive?! Where were you before all this?! Are you really my older brother?!"

Everything was out of whack. Breda's eyes were huge as he watched Jean's anger come out suddenly. 'I never knew...Havoc had this tough of a childhood... even when he came to the military academy...' he thought, and then turned to Fury and Farman, pushing them away and toward the office, leaving the two brothers alone.

A punch to the jaw sent Jean into the wall, before Andre stopped him from falling by grabbing both his shoulders, and holding him there. He had an angry gleam in his eyes, yet he looked calm and collected. "You haven't been listening Jean! What you saw true, you saw everyone die...for some reason, I found to be alive, barely living offa support, and wondering what happened to everyone else. I knew you were all right, because I made you hide when they came. I didn't come, because you would probably be in a worse state when you saw me. You're a adult now, and I hoped you wouldn't freak out."

"Well, a negative on that part..." Jean muttered.

"I got transferred here for a reason...Lieutenant Colonel Archer...he wants to take you back to Southern Headquarters and train that alchemy for the upcoming war...I'm sure you got that letter the other day right?" Andre said.

Jean stared at the ground in shock. A letter...when...He stared up at his brother. 'The Colonel...' "I'm not transferring to Southern Headquarters! Archer will have to get his ass up here himself to make me; even so I will not go! And what do you know about my alchemy!" Jean hissed back.

"I know that it's been out of control lately." Andre smirked, seeing Jean's face pale. "Oh come on! Your face says it all! You're pale, you've gotten a temper, and you're barely awake when at work. Come on, signs of alchemy outta control Jean. Plus, you look pretty sick to me," Andre said, flicking the Second Lieutenant's forehead.

"Mmh..." Jean lost again, and against his brother this time.

Andre put his hand on Jean's hair and ruffled it. "Wanna get some coffee?" he grinned, finally able to get his brother to calm down. "We can talk about old times, and a way to control your element. What d'ya say?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jean let his brother grasp him around the shoulders from behind and lead him out of the hall. "Fine..." he muttered, still staring at the ground.

* * *

** OI, I can't believe I made Jean Havoc have a brother! O.O I wish I had a brother, sniffle. Okies, there will be a slash pairing sooner or later in there, dunno who it'll be, probably Havoc/OC, but, we'll find out later. Hope you enjoyed! Ask questions, if ish confusing please. ;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Havoc, (wish I did) and I only own Andre, for now.**

**Torii**


	2. Wind and Earth

Chapter 2: Wind and Earth 

Quietly the three officers wandered into the office with frowns on their faces, Breda especially. He made everyone leave, because he and the others had heard enough to get what happened. Breda sat across from Fury and Farman at his desk and sighed deeply. "I never knew that he had that kinda past..." he muttered quietly.

Roy looked up from the papers he was signing and frowned. "Where are Lieutenant Havoc and General Havoc?" he asked.

Breda shrugged. "We followed them, they started to fight a bit...got a little bit of information, so we left. I don't know what happened afterward." Roy gave him a glare, but ended it when Hawkeye walked briskly into the room, a note in her files as she handed it to Roy with a small smile.

"Gone to coffee, then taking Jean home. _Andre Havoc_." Roy's eyebrow rose. "Why is he taking him home, when he has work to get done?" he asked Hawkeye.

The lieutenant smiled and pointed to the papers on Andre's new desk. "He told me he would do Havoc's, because _I _personally sent him home because he's sick. Something to do with Alchemy but that's all he would say. And, here. He asked if you could find something out about this array." She placed it down onto his desk, while everyone jogged over to look at it.

Roy's eyebrows went up. "A water alchemist array...who would have done that...and how did they draw it, when it's such a complicated array to complete."

Hawkeye shrugged. The other three cautiously looked at each other.

* * *

Andre pointed his spoon at Jean with a lopsided grin. "It's going to get cold if you just stare at it," he said, and took a bite of his ice cream with that same spoon. His grin faded as he saw Jean stare tiredly out the window, his cheek rested on the palm of his hand, the other hand around the cup. 'Maybe I should've just took you home...' he thought.

"Do I have a choice...?" Jane asked out of the blue. Andre looked up from his ice cream. "Do I have a choice to go to South Headquarters or not...?" he whispered. Taking a deep breath, Andre put his hands together in front of him, and looked calmly at his brother.

"I do believe you have a choice. But, you know Archer. He's a man who likes wars, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If you want to go against him on that, I'll have your back, but when push comes to shove, you don't know..." Andre said, staring intently at him.

Jean finally took a drink of his coffee, his eyes slowly casting downward. "I doubt the Colonel would let me go anyway...he despises Archer for taking Hughes...job..." he stopped, reflecting on the man who loved showing photos of his little girl. "Hughes was a great Lieutenant Colonel...better then Archer will ever be..." Jean muttered with a growl.

By that time, Andre had finished his ice cream. "I asked the Colonel about the array..." he said.

Jean snapped his gaze up. "What?! Why? He's a _flame _alchemist, and they don't even know I- they don't know about me..." he said, calming down again.

Andre waved his hand in front of him. "Oh come on! How else are you supposed to figure it out huh? Now come on, drink your god damned coffee, and I'll bring you home." For the first time that day, Jean chuckled. "What are you laughing at brat?"

He chuckled again. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm 25 and I'm able to get home to my apartment very easily by myself." This earned a kicked under the table from Andre who had a serious look in his eyes. "What did you kick me for!"

"You. Are. Sick! Don't expect me to leave you to faint on the road again, like when we were younger do you?" the man stated, getting up from his seat, waiting for Jean, as always, to chug the coffee quickly before getting up. He shrugged on his jacket and paid, then made his way to the outside where it was still raining from the day before.

With tense shoulders, Jean walked beside his brother; tired eyes once again look up at the rain. He didn't notice Andre staring at him, and could have cared less. It was only then that Andre was actually able to get a normal look at his brother's now grown up features. He had defiantly matured, but was still a little brat to him. Smirking, he grasped his arm around Jean's shoulders and chuckled when he didn't move. He must've really missed him, because he swore he could see tears in Jean's eyes, or was that just the rain.

* * *

Roy stretched his arms from doing paperwork all day. Both the Havoc brothers had ditched him, as well as the rest of his subordinates except Hawkeye who had loaded him with paperwork. He sighed deeply and looked out at the rain, he had refused to even go outside while it was pouring, much less touch it. His flame alchemy would die if his gloves got even a bit wet.

"Everything alright sir?" Hawkeye asked, looking up from her desk, her own paperwork almost finished.

Roy nodded, and signed the last paper and dumped all the signed ones into a paper holder. He stretched and yawned again, then walked over to Hawkeye, placing a hand on her arm. "Go home. It's getting late."

Hawkeye smiled slightly and placed her paperwork away, all of it done completely. She grabbed her jacket and put it on before walking out the door, Roy Mustang with his trench coat on in tow. They usual did walk home together, and since Hawkeye had the umbrella, it was for sure Roy would walk home with her and give her the umbrella back tomorrow.

"Can I ask something sir?" Hawkeye said, staring ahead.

"Riza, it's after work. No formalities. And go ahead," Roy said, looking at her with a wide grin. Hawkeye nodded and looked at him. "I read the letter from Archer. Are you going to let Jean go...?" she asked, eyeing him carefully. Roy then frowned, tilting his head down. "Sir...Roy?"

Roy looked up again. "Jean is one of my most loyalist and trustful subordinate's and friend...you're my first. You don't have to worry, I will not permit Jean to be transferred to South Headquarters, and I doubt he would want to as well. But, there is something I need to know about his brother...General's are second command next to the Fuhrer, Archer sent Andre here for something...But I don't know."

"Replacement?"

Roy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know..." he muttered.

From behind him and Hawkeye a small voice whispered out to them. "E-excuse me?"

Hawkeye stopped and looked around, her hand flying to her gun on a reflex, but not drawing. Roy stopped and looked over his shoulder. Standing there, in the rain, and all wet was a young girl who looked to be 15 or 16. She was under a light pole, and all her features showed. She had dirty blond hair that was cut short from the front and slightly long in the back, and it was held back by a bandana. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin slightly pale. She wore a white turtleneck tank top, that was zipped up in the center, while she also wore a black knee high skirt. It looked as if she was crying.

Hawkeye walked over, taking the umbrella from Roy who hid his hands in his pockets, and knelt in front of the girl with a soft smile. "Yes?"

"Umm..." the girl fidgeted. "Do you know...where I can find Central's Headquarters...?" she asked, her brown eyes blinking tiredly. Hawkeye stared down at her. "Please?"

Taking off her coat and revealing her soldier uniform the girl's eyes widened as she saw it, Hawkeye's coat going onto her shoulders. "Central Office is closed, and only Night workers are there, but all the gates are closed up...why do you need to go to headquarters?" she asked.

She saw the girl swallow. "I need to know if...if there is water and earth alchemists there..." she whispered, her eyes wandering over to Roy who's eyebrow raised up. "I need to find them!"

"Water...and Earth Alchemists...? Roy?" Hawkeye looked at her superior who blinked then took out a piece of paper from his pocket; it had the water alchemy sign. The girl saw this and lit up like a light and dashed over, looking at the drawing very intently.

"T-This is Andre's work, isn't it!?" she giggled, looking up at Roy with a smile. "Right?" she chided, jumping up and down, soaking wet in the rain as if she was a 5 year old. Without warning though, she jumped into Roy's arms, wrapping her own around him tightly. "You know where they are don't you!! Oh my god, I haven't seen them in 10 years! Please, please tell me where they are!" she cried, tears going down her cheeks from her brown eyes.

Roy and Hawkeye just looked at each other.

* * *

Jean held his hand out in front of his face silently as he sat down on the sofa in the living room of his apartment with an absent look. He limply turned the back of it to him, then turned it to the palm, then lowered it to his side where he lay his head back and closed his eyes.

In the kitchen going through the freezer was Andre, looking for something. 'Where the hell does he keep the frozen veggies!' he thought, pushing through a few ice cubes and some packed meats. His hand touched some type of box that he pulled out with narrowed eyes. "Huh?"

The box was see through, and inside was a medium sized bottle that said _Medicine _on it. He cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his lips as he looked over his shoulder at Jean who appeared to be sleeping. "Compressors to that element of yours, eh Jean?" he mumbled. "Or are they drugs...?"

"What do you mean...?" Jean asked from the kitchen door. His eyes fell on the box and then narrowed. "Doctor Marcoh gave those to me before he left the country. They aren't any type of drug that's illegal you idiot."

Andre looked at his brother and then slapped his forehead and laughed. "I didn't think so, hehe. Anyway, what're they for? Sleep?" this caused Jean to snatch the box from his brother's grasp and shove them back into the freezer. "Whoo...touchy..."

Jean turned around and placed his hands on the table, staring at the ground. Did he really need to tell his brother that those things in the box were actually to keep him from dreaming; he could just make it up. He only used them once or twice when he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares of the massacre that murdered his family and destroyed the town he lived in.

He smiled slightly over at Andre. "They are just pain killers from when I got shot in the leg. Nothing big." Nope, Andre does not have a stupid mind; he's seeing the cover-up.

Andre crossed his arms over his chest and frowned slightly. "You hiding something from me brat?" he asked.

Jean stood straight and whirled around. "No, I'm not! Look, if there isn't anything you need here can you please leave so I can go have a shower and head of to bed?" he asked, slightly desperate. He _really _needed a smoke right now, listening to his brother being all...brotherly at a time like this. Bad timing.

Frowning even more, Andre ruffled Jean's hair and headed toward the door. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Lieutenant." With that all said, he left, leaving Jean staring at the closed door to the outside of his apartment. He shook his head and leant against the side of the table, before taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up before walking to the outside porch and standing there.

"Stupid idiot..." Jean muttered, watching as Andre walked down the street, his hands tucked deeply into his pockets with a scowl on his face.

After finishing his cigarette Jean took off his black shirt and headed into the bathroom where he stripped everything and hopped into the shower where the hot water was coming down on him. His mind trailed his element that lost control yesterday, and then looked up at the waterspout.

'Could this be telling me that...I need to stop alchemy...? But, how...Argh...I dunno...' he thought, and then finished his showing after a few and changed into a pair of gray loose sleeping pants and dragged himself back into the kitchen where he poured a glass of milk and drank.

"I don't think I'll go to work tomorrow..." he muttered and headed off to the living room where he just collapsed onto the couch.

* * *

Hawkeye walked quickly, her hand holding the 16 year olds as they went through the corridors toward the office. She opened the door and the girl jumped in absently looking around with wide eyes as she sat down in Breda's desk chair and twirled in it. Hawkeye smiled slightly and went to her desk.

"This is cool! So, Ms. Riza, do you know when Andre is goin' to come?" the girl asked, her lisp turning into a curious smile. Hawkeye looked up at her then at the ceiling.

"I don't think Havoc's coming in today, but Andre is. He should be here around-" she didn't finish her sentence to when Breda's voice along with a gasp from him stopped her. Both Hawkeye and the young girl looked at the Lieutenant with weird glances as he strode over to his desk and stare down at the girl. She blinked.

"What are you doing? This is a military headquarters! No _child _should be in here!" he shouted, a vein popping into his forehead. This made the girl's eye twitch.

She stood up abruptly and poked her index finger into his chest. She was about a head shorter then him. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Who're you callin' _child_! I'm am sooooo not a child Mr. whoever you are! AND, for you information, I am here with Ms. Riza because she told me Andre was going to be here, so there! Hmph!" with that yelled at the lieutenant, the girl sat down with a huff and twirled in the chair again.

From the door Fury and Farman smiled and then laughed at Breda face with had turned beat red. Breda turned swiftly around and growled at the two, "What are you two laughing at!?"

They shut up quickly.

"Maybe they think you're being funny."

He turned to the girl again and twitched. "What's the ruckus going on in here?" Roy's voice said from the door as he walked in and passed Breda's desk. Breda shook his head slowly, and while doing so watched as the girl's eyes widened and she literally bounced off the seat and jumped onto Roy's back.

"Is he here yet Mr. Roy?" she asked quickly.

Roy almost fell. "Please, off."

The girl dropped to the floor and did a small twirl before sitting in Roy's big chair with a poof. "Come onnn!! You said that he would be here!" she cried, her brown eyes widening. This made Roy make an annoyed face then look to Hawkeye who was minding her own business. The girl opened her mouth to speak again, but turned her attention to the door which held the General.

"**_ANDRE_**!" she cried, and jumped up onto the desk and dove over the other desks into Andre's chest, leaving the Mustang crew with wide eyes on how she flew. "Big brother!!" she cried even more, and buried her face into his shoulder, loud sobs coming from the hyper teen. Andre stood with wide eyes before looking down at the blond bundle clinging to him.

He put the girl down and wiped her tears. "Hello Krista." Was all her said.

The girl's eyes shot open and she stopped crying before staring up at the General. "Hell Krista? That's all you can say?! I've been through **_hell_** to find you... you dumbass! And all you can say is HELLO KRISTA?! Where's Jean! He's nicer to me!" she called and whipped around so quickly that her almost whacked her older brother.

Hawkeye looked at her and smiled softly. "He's at home. I can t-" once again she was cut off with the girl Krista rushing out of the office.

"I know where he lives! OH!!" she called and flew back in. "Just so you all know, me and my two brothers are all alchemist! That's why I know where they are! Except for this big lug! I'm a wind alchemist; while Andre is earth, see the difference? And to be in tone with mine, Jean's a water alchemist, but y'all probably already know that! Sooo, bye bye!" she zoomed out again leaving Andre staring at the confused and narrowed eyed faces of Mustang and his subordinates.

* * *

Well, there's the nifty thing. Havoc's sis is now in the picture. Any questions, or anything you'd like to see just notify me, and Thankyou for the reviews! I hope y'all keep reading it. Have fun and enjoy!

Torii


	3. Pain of Decisions

Chapter 3: Pain of Decisions

The young girl dashed quickly through the rain worn streets toward a certain Lieutenant's apartment. Her eyes showed determination, a bright flame flickering within them. She turned a corner, almost slipping on the wet cement and turned another corner, running straight up the street and stopping in front of a large apartment building. Krista breathed heavily and took a large gasp of breath before walking into the room behind the doors and in front of the elevator. She looked around and noticed the names of people staying there and walked up to it.

She pointed her finger on the glass and scrolled down looking for Havoc. It landed on apartment 51, near the top floors. "Jean..." she whispered and jumped onto the elevator, pressing the 51 number, the doors closing on her. Krista felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her forehead and wiped it away.

The elevator stopped on floor 34 and a tall young man stood there. "Oh, hello, are you going up or down?" he asked. Krista blushed and looked down, "I'm going up," she said quietly. The man smiled and got on, standing beside her and pressing the number 51. "Oh, I see its already going to 51, do you live here little lady?" he asked with a soft smile on his face.

Krista looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I'm just visiting my older brother. Do...Do you know what number of the room Jean Havoc has?" she asked hopefully.

The man's smiled widened. "I never knew the Lieutenant had any family. Yeah, his room is number 21 on that floor. You look a little pale, you okay?" he asked, a worried glance in his eyes.

"No, no...just really excited. I haven't seen my brother in 10 years."

The man face planted. "10 YEARS!"

Krista nodded.

"Wow, jeez...erm...well, does he know you're coming?"

She shook her head. "No, I wanted it to be a big surprise."

He nodded and shook his head, holding out his hand. "The name is Garet, I'm a Sergeant in the military. Krista took his hand and smiled, shaking it. "Krista Havoc, a wind alchemist." He chuckled and nodded, before the binging sound went off. "Well, our stop. Maybe I'll see ya something miss Havoc. Tell the Lieutenant I said hi, okay? Bye." With that, Garet walked off south, just as Krista walked off the elevator.

She looked around and her eyes fell on number 21, just a little bit down the hall. She swallowed hard and clenched her fists before marching straight up to the door. Holding her arm up, she knocked hard. She waited for about 2 minutes before knocking again. Miss Riza had said that he would be home. Now, Krista was getting frustrated. "JEAN! Open the goddamned door!" she shouted, kicking it. She huffed and looked around. There was a mailbox, a small mattress on the ground saying welcome, and a small square on the wall. Krista, taking a chance searched the small box shape first, and couldn't open it. "Damn..." then she went to the mailbox, opening it up to see mail, bills, newspaper, some more stuff.

A light bulb went off. "How can I be stupid, how can HE be stupid!" she fell to her hands and knees and lifted the mattress and lightly taped to the bottom was a spare key. "Hah, that dummy." She jumped back up and grasped the mail in one hand and stuck the key inside the keyhole with the other.

Slowly, she inched the door open and peeked through, it was almost black, but a bit of light poured in through the living room windows. She raised an eyebrow and went in, closing the door softly behind her. 'Maybe he's not home?' she thought and took off her shoes, walking forward before stopping at a framed picture handing on the wall. She flicked the hallway light on and looked at it. There were militants in the picture, two people she meet the day before, Mr. Roy and Miss. Riza, then that was that red headed evil man, the boy with glasses and the silver haired dude. She looked at the three others, this taller man with half his head missing because he was too tall, a black haired man with glasses kneeling, and another man with blue eyes, a cigarette in his mouth with blond and brown hair, kneeling as well.

She smelt the apartment and smiled. It smelled of cherry blossoms, probably because there were a few small branches in a small round pot with dirt in it, the flowers blooming brightly. She smiled again and walked quietly forward some more and into the kitchen and stopped seeing a pack of cigarettes on the table. She narrowed her eyes and picked up the pack before opening the garbage can and dropping them in.

Then she went into the living room and stopped short of the couch, staring down with wide eyes. There was a slightly tanned man, blond and brown hair all messy, and one arm hanging over the side of the couch, the other over his eyes. He had a blanket half on him. Krista was beginning to wonder, had she gone into the wrong house, but she knew this was Jean, the way he slept said it all.

'Big brother...' she thought and walked over, kneeling down in front of the couch with a soft smile. She closed her eyes and got onto the couch and curled up close to his other side and placed her head under his chin and on his chest, hearing the rhythm of his heartbeat.

He didn't stir.

"I knew I would find you and Andre again..." she started softly, being careful not to wake the man up. "I missed you so much...It's been hectic trying to find you all...after being in a coma, not knowing who I was for another few years..." small tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I don't wanna lose you again, so I'm staying right here." Her hands clenched the blanket that was on his chest tightly and snuggled her head closer to his neck.

"Mmh..." a grumble finally escaped Havoc after ten minutes. He couldn't move, something was weighing him down. Removing his arm from his eyes, he opened them slightly and looked down at the small bundle on his chest.

Krista opened her brown eyes and looked up, staring into his tired ones. "J-Jean...I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked sadly, quickly getting up, only to have him grasp her wrist and pull the small teen into his embrace. She gasped, then shut her eyes tight and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. For some reason, Jean wasn't surprised. All he did was smile gently and rub her back, letting his little sister cry.

"What would you like to drink Krista?" Jean asked, somewhere from the kitchen. Krista giggled and got up, walking into the kitchen and leaned on the table. "What do you got?" she asked.

Jean smiled and looked over his shoulder at her. "Anything from coffee, tea, water, juice, milk or alcohol, but we'll X that out because you're still a bit young." He smirked and saw her glaring playfully at him. "Well?"

"I'll have milk please. Um..." she looked at the table as she sat down. "What...have you been doing over the years Jean?" she asked softly, holding the milk the lieutenant had placed down in front of her. She watched jean pour some coffee, the sweet smell making her more awake. He walked over and sat beside her, taking a sip from a mug

He looked at her, taking in her features more. "Well, you've grown. But, back to your question. After joining the army, we had to go to war in Ishbal, a lot of killing and all there. That's where I saw people I went to the Academy with, like Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Breda Haymens. I think you met them when you were at Central Headquarters huh?" Krista nodded and drank her milk in one or two gulps. Jean stared at her.

"You're gunna get sick doing that..." he chuckled, and took another sip of his coffee.

Krista eyed him mischievously. "What about you and your coffee, coffee is bad for you're health you know," she snickered. Jean raised an eyebrow and went to reach something; he looked around and then under the table, and got up looking around some more. "What are you looking for?"

"Something that is worse than coffee! MY-" he stopped and stood up from his crouched position and stared at her. "Did you throw my cigarettes away?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

Krista smile twitched as she slowly got up, and slowly walking backward to the door. Jean looked like he was about to pounce and dashed toward her. Krista screamed and dashed out the door just before Jean got her in an arm hold and was giving her noogies on the head. She cried even louder, and laughed. "AHH, Stop it Jean, noo!" she giggled.

"Haha, that's what you get shrimp!" he grinned, laughing evilly. Krista elbowed him in the gut and shoved him back into the apartment, him landing on his back. "Hey!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and laughed. "Muwhaha! I am victorious!" she giggled and stepped on a pretending to be dead Jean and raised her arms over her head. "Who's victorious," Hawkeye's voice asked, looking down upon the two Havoc siblings with a confused smile.

Krista stopped her laughing and looked behind her. "AH, miss Riza! Lookit! I killed my brother!" she giggled. Jean's eyes snapped open and he grasped the girl and got her in a headlock while standing up at the same time and saluted to Hawkeye. "Heyyyyy! Jean, you jerk, let go! Not FAIR!" Krista screamed.

Hawkeye saluted and looked Jean over and a slight blush cam on her features. He, of course, was wearing baggy pants and no shirt, showing his build. Hawkeye coughed, getting Jean's and Krista's attention. "Lieutenant, let your sister go. We need to talk."

Jean looked at her and immediately let Krista go and pointed to the living room, grabbing a hoody along the way. Hawkeye nodded and followed, Krista following as well and watching as Hawkeye handed Jean a document as they sat down. The young girl sat beside Hawkeye and brought her knees up. "What's in the Documents?" she asked.

Reading through it, his shoulders tensing slightly every time he turned a page, and his eyebrows narrowing explained it all. "For cryin' out loud! I already told Andre I'm **_NOT_** going to work for the bastard!" he muttered and tossed the document onto the coffee table, staring at it with a glare, then looked up at Hawkeye.

"He's coming up here to get me whether I like it or not?" he asked.

Hawkeye took the document and nodded sadly. "Havoc...how come you didn't tell us about...it?" she asked slowly, seeing the lieutenant slowly un-tense. "We could have found some way to help."

Jean looked down at the ground. "I wanted to keep it secret because I was afraid maybe...most people who know how to do alchemy would become scientist or state, national alchemists...I didn't want that. And since this alchemy is an element, a little different from the Colonel's, then they would want to study it, right? That's one reason, Andre said that Archer wanted to back at Southern...to experiment with it."

"I see..."

"Big brother, you aren't the only one! Remember, I have a different one too, Andre's is normal...not many people can go invisible, or fly, or go through walls, and disappear reappear. Miss Riza, don't let my big brother go to that Archer man. Please!" she cried, and grasped Hawkeye's arm.

Jean held out his hand and shook his head. "It's a decision I have to make Krista, if I say no, Andre could become my enemy. If I say yes, that would mean I'd have to work as Archer subordinate, which I don't want. This is one big decision, I need to think about it."

"He's coming tomorrow. Better make it by then...and Havoc...Jean. Be careful okay? Archer isn't like normal men, he's a blood thirsty one..." Hawkeye said softly left. Jean had his forehead rested against his closed hands, his eyes closed. Krista frowned and walked over to him and hugged him.

"This is going to be frustrating..." Jean muttered into his sister's embrace.

**WELL! There is finally another chapter, lol. Not many people reading, but oh well. I'll keep going. ANYWAYS, I wonder what Andre will do since Archer is coming the next day, will he help his brother, or act as a General and command him to join Archer...so many ideas, so much time. The Plot Bunnies HATH COME! Lol. Well, thanks and review! Bye byes! **


End file.
